


L'automne pour de mauvaises raisons et autres OS

by Ruth_Dedallime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Défi d'écriture, Etude de personnage, F/M, Gen, One-Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: Série de vignettes sur différents personnages de Harry Potter, de Dumbledore à Hermione, en passant par les Maraudeurs, Nymphadora Tonks ou Rabastan Lestrange. Ecrites (et postées sur ffnet) entre 2010 et 2014 dans le cadre de défis d'écriture les "Nuits du Fof" : une heure pour écrire un texte sur un thème imposé.





	1. L'automne pour de mauvaises raisons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "feuille". Une certaine personne apprécie l'automne... Une personne qui n'a jamais eu de doutes sur sa supériorité sur le monde. (192 mots)

J'aime l'automne. Oui, vraiment. A cause des feuilles qui tombent ? Oui. J'aime l'automne car il me donne un sentiment de puissance. Parce que les feuilles tombent et je ne tombe pas. Parce que les animaux vont hiberner et je ne dors pas. Parce que la température diminue, mais non mon pouvoir. Parce que les jours s'écourtent, mais non ma vie. Parce que tout décline et meurt, sauf moi. Parce que les Potter vont payer ce soir et moi pas.

C'était le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Lord Voldemort contemplait avec satisfaction les feuilles mortes virevolter dans le vent, puis choir au sol. Il contemplait la nature en train de mourir. Il pensait alors qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'automne dans son existence.


	2. Hep, hep, fais passer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "message". Harry reçoit un étrange message au petit déjeuner. Totalement débile (996 mots)

« Hep, hep ! Fais passer ! » fit une voix.

Harry Potter se retourna vers la Ravenclaw qui venait de poser une lettre dans son assiette au cours du petit-déjeuner et qui repartait à vive allure vers la table de sa maison.  
« Hé ! A qui ? » lui cria le Gryffindor.  
La fille rigola et lui fit signe d'ouvrir la lettre. Harry l'observa se rasseoir avec ses amies qui semblèrent la féliciter.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore un défi idiot entre filles ? » marmonna-t-il, en déchirant l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit un vieux parchemin portant une étrange inscription :

' _Si je suis rouge et or, je dors dans la tour Nord  
_ _Si je suis bleu et bronze, vous en trouverez onze  
_ _Si je suis jaune et sable, je ne suis pas aimable  
_ _Si je suis vert argent, je suis d'un autre temps_

_Trouvez la réponse à cette énigme et faites passer le message !'_

« Mais c'est quoi ce charabia ? » s'étonna Harry.  
« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, toujours curieuse.  
Harry lui passa le parchemin. La jeune fille leva un sourcil.  
« Euh… Harry, il n'y a rien sur ce parchemin… »  
« Mais si, voyons… »  
Il lui reprit le parchemin des mains, mais la charade avait définitivement disparu.  
« Ca parlait de la Tour nord, un truc avec les couleurs des maisons… » expliqua Harry.  
« Dans la tour Nord, il y a la salle de Divination. Trelawney ne doit pas encore y être. Tu n'as qu'à y faire un tour ! » proposa Hermione.  
« Mais pourquoi irais-je ? » demanda Harry, irrité. « Ca m'a tout l'air d'une blague stupide… »  
« Harry ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu devais lire l'Histoire de Hogwarts ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Les énigmes de Hogwarts sont conçues par la magie du château et sont trrrèèès importantes dans la tradition ! C'est un honneur d'être choisi ! »  
Harry baissa les bras devant la véhémence de son amie.  
« Très bien, j'y vais dans la Tour Nord… »

' _Pfff… Hermione et sa fichue Histoire de Hogwarts…_ ' pensa-t-il.

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de Divination et il risqua un œil. Ouf ! Trelawney n'était pas là. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui prédise encore mille morts. Bien merci ! Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin où l'énigme s'était à nouveau inscrite. Il haussa un sourcil.  
« Si je suis rouge et or, je dors dans la Tour Nord… Si je suis rouge et or… je dors… dans la Tour Nord… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien dormir ici ? » maugréa Harry.

La pièce était déserte de toute présence humaine ou animale. Les vitraux laissaient passer d'agréable tonalité de rouge, de bleu et de jaune. Harry eut un sourire en fixant les tâches colorées au sol. Il brandit sa baguette et masqua toutes les parties bleues ne laissant que le rouge et or apparaître. Des motifs se découpèrent, celui de onze lapins endormis, leurs petits museaux cachés sous leurs pattes.  
« Onze lapins rouge et or dorment dans la Tour Nord » dit-il, en regardant la suite de l'énigme sur le parchemin : « _Si je suis jaune et sable, je ne suis pas aimable._ Mais quel est le rapport avec les lapins ? Il n'y a pas de maisons du lapin à Hogwarts ! … Mais jaune et sable, c'est la maison des Hufflepuff et leur salle commune est vers les cuisines ! Et le lapin, ça se mange ! »

Harry dégringola littéralement de la tour Nord et fonça vers le tableau qui cachait les cuisines. Là, il chatouilla la poire et pénétra dans l'antre des elfes de maisons.  
« Oh, Harry Potter Monsieur ! Bienvenue ! » s'écria Dobby, en accueillant Harry comme le Messie.  
« Bonjour Dobby, dis-moi, il y a du lapin ici ? » demanda Harry.  
« Oh oui, nous préparons du lapin à la moutarde pour le déjeuner ! » répondirent les elfes ravis.  
« C'est ça ! » cria Harry. « La moutarde est jaune et son goût n'est pas doux. Elle n'est donc pas aimable ! »

Les elfes s'entre-regardèrent surpris, tandis qu'Harry déclamait enfin :  
« _Si je suis vert-argent, je suis d'un autre temps._ Est-ce que cela vous inspire quelque chose ? »  
« De quoi parle Harry Potter Monsieur ? »  
Harry continua de réfléchir.  
« Du lapin à la moutarde, du lapin à la moutarde… Qu'est-ce qui est en argent ? Le plat ? Et le vert ? De la salade ? … D'un autre temps ? … Hmmm… Le temps qui passe ? Le temps qu'il fait ? Quel temps fait-il ? »  
« Il pleut, Harry Potter… » firent timidement les elfes.  
« Il pleut… Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille ! » récita Harry. « On mange des cuisses de grenouilles ou quoi ? »

Le parchemin afficha aussitôt :  
' _Bravo Harry ! Derrière cette énigme, tu as découvert le menu de ce midi ! Les cuisses de grenouilles c'est exactement ce qui manquait à un délicieux déjeuner ! Si tu voulais bien maintenant faire passer le message à Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff. Merci encore pour cet amusant divertissement. Albus Dumbledore._ '

Harry éclata de rire. Dumbledore devait vraiment s'ennuyer beaucoup en ce moment…


	3. Ma belle-soeur et la mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "la mer". Au cours de la quête des Horcruxes, Ron Weasley a cherché asile chez son frère et sa belle-soeur. (536 mots)

Ma belle-sœur et mon frère Bill habitent au bord de la mer. L'odeur du sel est porté par l'air marin et les oiseaux de mer jacassent bruyamment. Fleur aime cela. Elle a grandi le long des côtes normandes en France, dans le pays d'Auge. Elle parle souvent des paysages de son enfance avec sa nature verdoyante et ses plages de cailloux colorés.

Fleur et Bill ont choisi la Cornouaille, près de la ville de Aberfal, Falmouth pour les moldus. Plutôt que de construire une maison neuve, ils ont décidé de retaper une vieille demeure abandonnée par une famille sorcière au siècle dernier. Toute la façade nord est encore en ruines, mais ils ont achevé toutes les pièces se trouvant face à la mer. Une exigence de Fleur probablement. J'aide autant que je peux sous ses directives. Réparer la charpente, enlever les gravas, élever des murs, cela m'occupe toute la journée et draine la magie hors de mon corps. Comme ça, je peux ne penser à rien et m'effondrer de fatigue dans ma chambre le soir.

Le regard de Bill reste le seul problème. Chaque jour qui passe, il est davantage chargé de soucis. Je ne veux rien demander. Nous écoutons quotidiennement les jumeaux à la radio. C'est là mon seul lien avec le monde sorcier en guerre. Tout semble si paisible vu de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je contemple les ciels changeants qui défilent au-dessus de ma tête : bleu, des nuages gris, cache-cache avec le soleil, du bleu dans un coin, un rayon lumineux colore la mer d'un vert bleu émeraude qui me rappelle douloureusement le regard de Harry. Je fronce les sourcils. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Qu'ils continuent leur quête absurde et vaine tous les deux.

Le temps est clément en Cornouaille, même si c'est presque l'hiver, nous ne sentons pas encore beaucoup le froid. Je me demande s'il neige… ailleurs.

Je tends la main et dessine du doigt la côte découpée. J'aperçois les petits bateaux de pêche moldus ça et là. Ils vont bientôt rentrer au port. Il semblerait qu'il y ait une heure fixe pour cela. Je l'ai bien noté depuis deux semaines que je suis là. Ils vont rentrer chez eux. Je me demande ce que je fais là. Je me demande où se trouve mon chez moi. Peut-être que ce machin saurait ? Je saisis l'éteignoir de Dumbledore et je fais la seule chose que je sais faire avec : éteindre le plafonnier de la chambre. Je laisse tout éteint alors que la nuit tombe. J'entends mieux la rumeur de la mer quand je ne vois plus rien.


	4. Se souvenir un jour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF. Thème "Anniversaire". Une petite fille oublie, oublie sans cesse... (440 mots)

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était quelqu'un de spécial. Bien sûr, elle était intelligente. Cela, ses parents, ses oncles et tantes et ses innombrables cousins en convenaient tous, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus.  
Ou plutôt quelque chose en moins.

Elle oubliait. Elle oubliait des pans entiers d’événements, parfois des journées complètes. Ses parents avaient beau lui raconter, elle, ne se souvenait de rien. Seulement de grands vides qui l'angoissaient terriblement. De profonds gouffres noirs qui dévoraient les événements de sa vie d'enfant.

Telle matinée à l'école primaire où elle se souvenait pourtant avoir eu très peur. Une personne étrange qu'elle était sûre d'avoir bousculer en revenant d'une promenade et dont elle ne parvenait plus à se rappeler les traits, ni même la silhouette.

Mais le plus angoissant était encore à venir. Il y eut cette journée de pique-nique sur la rive droite de la Tamise. Elle se rappelait précisément le goût des tomates, les libellules qui se posaient sur les branches en faisant bruisser leurs ailes translucides, l'air vivifiant qui faisait voleter ses cheveux, le sourire de sa mère, les feuilles d'arbres qu'elle avait rapporté pour son herbier.  
Mais elle avait oublié le livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle ne sortait jamais sans un livre. C'était un principe. De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle plus ni sa couverture, ni son titre ? Pourquoi ses cousins semblaient persuadés qu'elle était venue les mains vides ? N'étaient-ils pas les premiers à se moquer d'elle et de sa passion pour la lecture ? Ils la mettaient toujours en colère dès que les adultes avaient le dos tourné. … Non, ce livre avait disparu de toutes les mémoires. Elle ne le revit jamais.

Alors, elle se mit à noter, à écrire tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle lisait. Elle apprit de longs passages par cœur et elle se les récita jour après jour pour ne jamais les oublier. D'autres livres s'effacèrent de sa mémoire, mais confusément, elle se souvint de leur contenu.

Un matin, la sonnette d'entrée interrompit le petit-déjeuner familial. Elle alla ouvrir, un livre encore empaqueté dans son papier doré dans la main.  
« Bonjour, ma petite. Vous êtes Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui, Madame… Euh… »  
La petite fille hésita. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit de ne pas laisser entrer des inconnus.  
« Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je suis là, parce qu'aujourd'hui, vous venez de fêter vos onze ans. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents à la vieille dame et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle sentait confusément que désormais, elle n'oublierait plus jamais rien.


	5. Trafic de terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "Vampire". Neville a trouvé une nouvelle copine, mais qui ? (671 mots)

Quand Neville m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, j'ai été très heureux pour lui. Heureux déjà, parce qu'il le mérite, c'est vraiment un chic type et il a beaucoup morflé par le passé. Il y a d'abord sa famille… je veux dire, ses parents. Et puis… il y a eu Luna. Quand ça a capoté entre eux, Neville était vraiment dans un sale état et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Le genre « _une de perdue, dix de retrouvées_ » ? Complètement ridicule quand on connaît Luna. Elle est unique. Il est impossible de retrouver une fille comme elle, alors dix, vous pensez bien…

N'empêche que je me demandais qui avait-il bien pu trouver pour la remplacer… Je veux dire, c'était Luna quand même, sans vouloir lui faire offense, c'est dur de trouver une fille de son… acabit. J'étais donc assez curieux et quand il m'a proposé de la rencontrer, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

La première chose qui m'a surpris, c'est qu'il m'a proposé la _Tête du Sanglier_ comme lieu de rendez-vous. J'aime bien Aberforth, mais quand même, son pub, c'est un peu un bouge… Il me parait pas très fréquentable pour une jeune femme. J'allais faire une remarque à Neville sur son manque de délicatesse, quand il a insisté en disant que c'était ça ou le monde moldu. Bon, allons-y…

Plus le temps passait et plus je me disais que cette fille devait avoir un passif. Pour réclamer d'aller à la Tête du Sanglier, il fallait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher ! Ca devait être une louve-garou, peut-être même une vampire, voire une ancienne Mangemorte repentie. Ou une délinquante juvénile ? Une évadée d'Azkaban ?

Oui, alors, là j'étais en pleine crise de paranoïa. Neville était peut-être fou amoureux, mais pas au point de présenter à un pote Auror une petite amie avec un épais casier judiciaire.

Je poussais donc sans appréhension la porte de la Tête du Sanglier, ce samedi soir-là. La clientèle était telle que je m'y attendais. On me reconnut. On fila sans demander son reste. Aberforth me fusilla du regard, en tortillant furieusement sa barbe. Je sais que ma présence est mauvaise pour ses affaires, mais il n'a qu'à changer le standing de son établissement ! Il vint vers moi et me demanda si j'attendais un indic. Ma réponse le surprit. Un couple d'amis allait venir ? Il me lança un drôle de regard par-dessus ses lunettes, comme s'il se demandait si je ne me moquais pas de lui. Ne voyait-il pas, Merlin, que j'étais aussi déconcerté que lui ? Mais qui pouvait bien être la nouvelle copine de Neville ?

Et puis, ils arrivèrent enfin. Lui, tout sourire, elle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en apparence : pas de canines proéminentes, pas d'expression traquée ou de conduite louche. Elle était même plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux sombres relevés en chignon. Elle se présenta d'une voix un peu cassée sous le nom de Zofia. Etait-elle étrangère ? Oui, hongroise.

Elle s'excusa tout à coup et saisissant un petit paquet dans son sac à main, elle vint le donner tranquillement à un individu, présentant toutes les caractéristiques du vampire moyen. Je bondis aussitôt. Neville me retint par le bras. Non, il n'y avait rien d'illégal là-dedans. J'exigeais néanmoins que le vampire ouvre le paquet devant moi. La créature défit le paquet. Il contenait une simple poignée de terre. Rien d'autre. Je levais des yeux interrogateurs vers Zofia et Neville.

« Ce n'est que de la terre, Harry ! » fit Neville, mécontent. « Zofia la ramène de Hongrie, de Bulgarie ou de Roumanie. Luna ne t'a jamais expliqué qu'un vampire meurt s'il n'a pas un peu de terre de son pays avec lui ? »

Je me demande maintenant si Neville est bien tout à fait remis de sa rupture avec Luna.

Note pour demain : au cas où, demander à Hermione de faire une recherche au sujet de cette affaire de terre.


	6. Dumbledore à la loupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "stimulant". (370 mots)

Il existait en ce monde nombre de choses qui stimulaient Albus Dumbledore : les bonbons citron-gingembre gizz, qui faisait comme un feu d'artifice sur le palais ; une vieille ballade irlandaise qui chantait les amours d'un hippogriffe et d'un néfleur ; la purée de pommes de terre qui permettait des œuvres d'art hautement improbables, mais d'un imaginaire débridé ; la vieille tradition Hufflepuff qui voulait que l'on appelle le plus sage de la maison, le « Grimbert » (1), titre remis en lice chaque année et dont l'élection était supervisée par Pomona et le Moine Gras ; les rires des jumeaux Weasley en quête d'une nouvelle facétie ; l'obstination de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington à se faire passer pour un authentique décapité ; les conversations des professeurs Sinistra et Flitwick les lundis matins à la table du petit-déjeuner, toujours totalement obscurs, mais source de tant de théories fumeuses pour l'auditoire ; la manière dont Minerva nouait son écharpe en hiver, invariablement de la même manière, selon un complexe nœud qui disait sa rigueur et sa fermeté ; le soulagement de voir Severus rentrer indemne d'une réunion de Mangmorts. Et le sourire de Harry.

Le monde sorcier ne savait regarder que cette cicatrice qui symbolisait l'espoir face à la tyrannie de Voldemort. Ou encore ses yeux, reflet vivant de l'être magnifique qu'avait été Lily Evans Potter. Oui, à l'exception des Weasley, peu regardait Harry pour lui-même.

Albus Dumbledore, lui, préférait contempler en secret le sourire du jeune Potter. Celui qui reflétait l'enfant qui aurait dû être heureux. Qui l'aurait été sans aucun doute si Voldemort ne s'était pas imbriqué dans son existence.

Alors le directeur se sentait plein de forces : pour batailler avec le Ministère, pour contrer les attaques des Mangemorts, pour éliminer bribe par bribe l'âme de Tom Riddle. Il se sentait plein de forces, comme à l'époque où il avait rencontré Gellert Grindelwald, l'époque où tout semblait possible, avant que le malheur ne le frappe aussi durement.

Le sourire de Harry avait définitivement quelque chose de douloureux pour Albus Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : Grimbert est un personnage du "Roman de Renart". Il est le blaireau qui symbolise la sagesse et cherche toujours à défendre Renart.


	7. J'ai du vague à l'âme...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "vague".

Pourquoi les relations humaines sont si compliquées ? Normalement, je devrais y arriver. Je n'ai pas de doute sur mes capacités intellectuelles. Merlin, je n'ai pas été à Ravenclaw pour rien ! Alors pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à gérer mes relations ?

J'admets que j'ai réellement balancé entre Harry et Cédric en début de cinquième année… Si seulement Harry avait été un peu plus dégourdi, s'il m'avait laissé entendre avant, qu'il était « un peu » intéressé par moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté d'accompagner Cédric au bal. Et je me serais ainsi évité un crashage de cœur en règle et l'année suivante un nouveau petit ami psychologiquement en loques ! Parce que oui, il faut bien le dire, Harry Potter était une loque !

Comment ça ? Tu insinues que moi aussi j'étais une loque en sixième année ? Oui, bon, je reconnais que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de la mort de Cédric. Je suis sentimentale, moi ! Mais Harry ne comprenait pas du tout. Il avait l'air tout le temps gêné quand on était ensemble et puis cette manie qu'il avait de parler de Granger au moment les moins opportuns. J'avais l'impression qu'il me rabaissait sans cesse et que je n'étais pas assez bien, pas assez intelligente pour le fréquenter. Je n'étais peut-être pas major de ma promotion, mais c'était moi la Ravenclaw, pas elle !

Alors après cela, j'ai décidé de sortir avec un Ravenclaw. Restons entre membres de la même maison, c'est mieux ! Je sais que c'est idiot, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, mais j'étais vraiment dépitée. Cela dit, Michael Corner, c'était franchement une erreur ! Je veux dire, il était gentil et plutôt doué en Quidditch, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Conversation zéro. Et non, je n'ai pas rompu avec lui parce qu'il était fan des Vagabonds de Wigtown.

A la fin de la guerre, j'ai vraiment pensé que ma vie sentimentale s'améliorerait. Comme si ma déveine était la faute de Voldemort ! Il y a d'abord eu Eddie qui me trompait allégrement, alors je suis sorti avec son cousin Stephen juste pour me venger. Malheureusement, Stephen a cru que j'étais la femme de sa vie, il m'a fallu plus de six mois pour m'en débarrasser ! Et enfin Sterling qui envisageait très sérieusement de vivre à mes crochets en jouant à l'éternel étudiant. J'ai pensé ensuite que j'avais un problème avec les anglais, alors j'ai essayé d'autres pays : l'Allemagne avec Dieter qui m'a plaqué sans explications, j'en ai pleuré pendant deux semaines ; puis la Russie avec Léonid… Mais lui aussi, c'était une erreur ! Ajoute à cela que Lucy veut ab-so-lu-ment me présenter son frère, alors qu'il est moldu, et tu as le tableau complet de ma sordide vie amoureuse.

Non, vraiment, j'ai décidé, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, que les relations sentimentales, c'est terminé ! Point final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowling a révélé que Cho Chang a en définitive épousé un moldu.


	8. Garde-Gobelins !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "garde". (360 mots)

Nymphadora, ou plutôt l'agent Tonks de la prestigieuse division des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, s'ennuyait ferme. Il y avait des choses tellement plus passionnantes que de faire le pied de grue devant Gringotts. Bien sûr, elle comprenait qu'il fallait protéger « nos amis les Gobelins » des plans de Voldemort. Pas que « nos amis les Gobelins » en aient fait la demande, mais Shacklebolt avait considéré cette mission comme prioritaire. Ebranler le système financier sorcier serait l'un des moyens les plus sûrs de plonger la population anglaise dans l'anarchie et la tourmente. Aussi Tonks restait-elle consciencieusement à son poste. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour tenir cette place. Personne ne pouvait ressembler autant à un Gobelin qu'une métamorphomage !

Et puis, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses. Peut-être qu'un jour « nos amis les Gobelins » deviendraient de gais lurons faisant des risettes aux sorciers et tous marcheraient main dans la main vers un bel avenir commun. Oui, et là, elle volait en pleine utopie Dumbledorienne !

Elle sentait depuis le début de la matinée le regard fixe et peu amical du Gobelin du premier bureau planté sur sa nuque. Et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. Soit, elle ne se comportait pas assez comme un vrai Gobelin et ils la jugeaient inefficace et inutile, soit elle leur ressemblait trop et ils le prenaient comme une insulte. La mission était déjà barbante, alors si en plus, ils n'y mettaient pas du leur… Tonks regarda les passants qui ne semblaient pas déceler en elle une sorcière humaine. Au moins le déguisement faisait son office, quoi qu'en disent Messeigneurs nos amis les Gobelins.

Une heure passa sans le moindre incident. Pour tromper son ennui, Tonks se mit doucement à fredonner sur le ton d'une comptine : « Garde-malade, garde du corps, garde-à-vue, garde-chiourme, garde-boue, garde rapprochée, garde-manger, garde-fou, garde… garde-chasse – merci Hagrid ! Garde-frontière, garde-barrière et garde-côte. Garde d'honneur et garde des sceaux. Corps de garde et mise en garde. A la garde ! Garde-à-vous ! Devinez quoi ? La garde-Gobelins, c'est moi ! »

Le regard du Gobelin se fit insistant sur sa nuque.


	9. Le petit Rabastan pratique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, thème "médiéval". (500 mots)  
> Attention, c'est plus hardcore que les autres chapitres. Ames trop sensibles s'abstenir…

Je ne suis pas très connu parmi les Mangemorts. Au mieux, je suis le frère de Rodolphus, plus souvent le beau-frère de Bellatrix. Ce n'est pas grave. Je tire fierté de mes qualités et spécialités propres.

Ma spécialité ? La torture. La souffrance élevée au rang d'art. Car c'est un art, vous savez ! Je me sens comme un artiste incompris. Même notre Seigneur a quelques limites en la matière. Je veux dire, il comprend mes buts, mes envies, il m'a même confié la gérance des cachots et des « salles de travail », mais il préfère utiliser la terreur. Je dois avouer que les armes psychologiques me laissent froid. Je reconnais qu'elles demandent un certain style, un art du verbe, du charisme, une alliance subtile de puissance ténébreuse et de violence non-dite… Mais tout cela n'est pas pour moi.

J'apprécie tout particulièrement la torture médiévale, surtout celle du Haut Moyen Age. Elle a hérité des caractéristiques des supplices qui nous viennent des peuples germains, que les moldus décrivent honteusement comme barbares. C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas les moldus, ils ne savent pas reconnaître l'art véritable, le génie, l'inventivité. Et en plus, ils prêchent l'humanisme. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

Il y a les classiques : les brodequins, l'écorchage, l'énucléation, la roue, l'écartèlement, etc. Ensuite, on peut les classer par type : obtentions d'aveux, supplices de condamné, dégradations punitives, tout cela, tout cela. Que c'est réjouissant cette diversité ! L'usage de la magie améliore encore davantage les procédés, car il est toujours recommandé de maintenir sa victime en état conscient. Les moldus tombent si facilement dans les vapes, ça perd tout son sel !

En deuxième place de mes amours, viennent les supplices perses. Le Pal : très classique. Mais ce n'est pas mon favori. Mon péché mignon est ce supplice qui consiste à faire manger un individu placé dans une caisse, coudre ses orifices d'évacuation et attendre une ou deux semaines qu'il se fasse dévorer de l'intérieur par sa propre vermine. Des gens raffinés, ces Perses !

Comme j'aimerais parfois discuter avec quelqu'un qui ait le vrai sens de la torture et qu'on cesse une minute de me rabattre les oreilles avec Bellatrix. Ma chère belle-sœur n'a aucun style. C'est juste une brute. Le _Doloris_ , le D _oloris_ , toujours le _Doloris_ ! Quel ennui ! Elle est totalement dénuée de créativité. Elle ne sait pas créer un scénario, faire monter la tension, jouer avec les nerfs de sa victime, mettre en place des gradations dans la douleur, commencer subtil, puis élever lentement, lentement, lentement le niveau de souffrance… Non… Tout cela lui échappe complètement ! Elle sait juste faire mal et comme il s'agit de _Doloris_ , c'est uniquement mental. Aucune séquelle physique ! Quel intérêt franchement ? Je fais tout pour ne jamais partir en mission avec elle, c'est d'un ennui ! Mais Rodolphus aime bien que je les accompagne. Il semblerait que ce soit plus distrayant quand je suis là.

Non, sans plaisanter ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, ce supplice perse a réellement existé


	10. La plume d'oie, c'est has been !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 6e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "canard". (584 mots)

La première vraie discussion que j'ai eu avec Hannah fut aussi la plus déconcertante.

Je n'avais guère eu l'occasion de lui parler avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'armée de Dumbledore. Nos rapports se limitaient à « b'jour », « ça va ? », « tu as fait le dernier devoir de métamorphose ? », « tu ne saurais pas où est rangé la poudre d'aster d'Eréthrie ? », des trucs de ce genre, des échanges banals entre élèves, quoi !

Mais même au sein de l'armée de Dumbledore, nos conversations n'ont guère évolué : « b'jour », « ça va ? », « est-ce que tu es au courant pour la prochaine blague de Fred et George contre Ombrage ? », « tu pourrais me montrer comment on conjure ce bouclier contre les flammes magiques ? », etc., etc.

Jusqu'au jour où elle se planta devant moi à la fin de notre cours commun de botanique :  
« Ca suffit Longbottom ! Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde de plus ! »  
J'ouvris de grands yeux. Mais pourquoi elle me criait dessus tout à coup ?

Sa main fusa vers la mienne et m'arracha la plume dont je me servais couramment pour prendre mes notes.  
« Eh ! » m'écriai-je en tentant de reprendre possession de mon bien, mais elle l'avait déjà dissimulé derrière son dos.  
« C'est insupportable, ce crissement de plume sur tes parchemins ! » m'asséna-t-elle. « Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser des plumes de meilleure qualité ? »  
J'allais articuler un vague « hein », quand elle débuta son monologue :  
« La plume d'oie, c'est le mal ! L'une des dix plaies d'Egypte, la peste et le choléra réunis, Charybde et Scylla réincarnés. La plume d'oie, c'est un objet du démon ! Pire qu'une infestation de doxys en chaleur ! S'il existe une seule chose capable de venir à bout de Vous-savez-qui, c'est certainement la plume d'oie ! Quoique non. C'est certainement son arme de prédilection ! L'artefact qu'il a trouvé pour nous torturer tous ! »  
« Ca va, Abbott ? » articulai-je désorienté.  
« La plume de canard est supérieure, » m'expliqua-t-elle sans se démonter. « Elle est certes un peu plus chère, mais elle est de meilleure qualité, offre un trait plus fin, se prête mieux au dessin, ne provoque pas de crissements crispants sur les parchemins… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »  
« La plume de canard ? » répétai-je.  
« Elle est aussi recommandée par les calligraphes moldus… » précisa la jeune fille, le doigt en l'air.

La petite Eloise Midgen, quelques pas en retrait de sa camarade de maison, me regardait avec un air de commisération. Je présumais qu'elle avait déjà dû entendre cet argumentaire plus d'une fois. Enfin, elle eut pitié de moi et agrippa le bras de sa condisciple pour la faire taire :  
« Ce qu'essaye de te dire Hannah, c'est que la plume d'oie, c'est _has been_ ! Alors, la prochaine fois que tu vas t'acheter une plume, pense au canard ! A Hufflepuff, on a vite compris que pour la tranquillité générale, il valait mieux qu'on soit tous au canard ! »  
« Tu as des raisons de t'en plaindre, Elo ? » insinua Hannah, d'une voix dangereusement inquisitrice.

Je compris vite qu'il n'existait que deux choses au monde sur lesquelles Hannah Abbott refusait de transiger : Vous-Savez-Qui et l'infériorité de la plume d'oie sur la plume de canard.


	11. Tout beau, tout beau, mon beau vélo…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 6e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Vélo". (569 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les surnoms des Maraudeurs en anglais :  
> Prongs pour Cornedrue  
> Padfoot pour Patmol  
> Moony pour Lunard  
> Wormtail pour Queudver

« Moony, mon vieux Moony ! » retentit la voix enflammée de Sirius Black.  
Remus leva les yeux de son manuel d'Enchantements et regarda l'énergumène débouler dans leur chambre commune comme s'il avait un cognard aux trousses.  
« Faut que tu viennes ! » lança le jeune Black, en agrippant son camarade par l'épaule et en l'entraînant d'un pas vif dans les escaliers.  
Remus rata une marche et vola plus qu'il ne marcha à la suite de son ami. Il entraperçut Peter qui les rejoignit juste devant le portrait de la Dame en Rose.  
« Ah, Wormtail, tu es là aussi ! Suivez-moi ! » fit Black, avec son enthousiasme des grands jours.  
« Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui laissais le choix, Padfoot… » remarqua Peter en désignant Remus du pouce.  
Sans les écouter ni l'un, ni l'autre, l'hurluberlu les traîna tout deux dans la salle sur demande, où se trouvait déjà James Potter.

« Eh, Prongs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » maugréa Remus de mauvaise humeur.  
« Tadam ! » annonça Potter, en ôtant d'un coup sec une grande toile qui recouvrait un objet non identifié.  
C'était une espèce de chose étrange faite de tubes chromés, de roues et de… trucs bizarres.  
« Et c'est ? » demanda Remus.  
« Une invention moldue dont parlait Lily. Elle a dit qu'elle savait se servir de ça depuis ses six ans ! » expliqua James très fier de se souvenir de ce détail.  
« Prongs, mon pote, tu deviens vraiment gâteux quand tu penses à Evans… » soupira Sirius. « Bref ! Ca, c'est un véro ! Et on s'en… »  
« Un vélo, Padfoot, un vélo… » le corrigea Peter avec un sourire.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as pris Etude des moldus comme option, Wormtail ! » se rappela James. « Tu dois savoir comment on s'en sert alors ! Il faut que tu me montres et comme ça, je pourrais prouver à Lily que je comprends le monde moldu… »  
« Oula, tu sais, moi… » commença Peter, aussitôt coupé par Black.  
« Moi, je veux d'abord savoir comment ça marche ! » annonça-t-il en brandissant un tournevis et une clé à molette.

Il y avait une chose indéniable en ce qui concernait Sirius Black, alias Padfoot, c'était sa fascination pour tout ce qui était mécanique moldue. Dès qu'il voyait des roues dentelées, des pistons ou des écrous, il tombait dans une sorte de transe qui le poussait à tout démonter pour voir « comment ça marche ». C'était son crédo.  
Les autres Maraudeurs ne pouvaient plus alors que contempler la lubie de leur condisciple exubérant et tapageur. Avec enthousiasme et impatience pour James Potter. Avec exaspération et indulgence pour Remus Lupin. Avec admiration et malice pour Peter Pettigrew.

Deux jours plus tard, le vélo était entièrement démonté et Sirius était bien en mal de le remettre en état. Il repoussa les pièces au fond de la salle sur demande :  
« Eh, les mecs, j'ai une nouvelle idée ! On devrait essayer avec une autre de ces inventions moldues. Vous savez, celles qui font plein de bruit et qui vont aussi vite que le Magicobus. Euh… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, une moro ! »  
Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de commenter :  
« Une moto, Padfoot, une moto… »


	12. Nutrisco et extinguo (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 8e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "foyer". 267 mots

Le foyer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Pour la plupart des gens, le foyer c'était leur maison, leur famille, la chaleur des retrouvailles, des sentiments humains.

Mais pour lui, le foyer restait l'âtre. Le feu. Par extension, la cheminée. Par association d'idée, la poudre de cheminette, la communication, le déplacement. Pas cette parodie de chaleur humaine dont Dumbledore lui rabattait les oreilles à chaque veille de solstice d'hiver. Ou d'été. Ou de n'importe quelle autre fête sorcière.

Ou alors… Le foyer, c'était le feu sur lequel il concoctait ses potions et ses philtres. La source de son travail. Le vecteur de sa créativité. Et auprès duquel il réchauffait ses doigts transis par l'humidité et le froid de ses cachots.

Il aimait le feu. Il l'avait aimé dès l'enfance. Même s'il était l'apanage de Gryffindor. Feu rouge et or. Phoenix immortel. Mais d'autres créatures moins flamboyantes étaient également associées aux flammes ardentes. Comme la Salamandre, l'élémentaire du feu selon la guilde des alchimistes… A la fois reptile glacé et créature incandescente. Ce en quoi Severus se reconnaissait parfaitement. Un homme au sang froid, aux émotions pétrifiées, mais qui brûlait du feu de la connaissance, des flammes de l'inventivité.

Alors oui, il se plaisait particulièrement à utiliser le venin de salamandre dans ses décoctions. C'était là, sa touche personnelle. Comme on rendrait hommage à son dieu tutélaire. Le dieu du foyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : « Je m'en nourris et je l'éteins », devise de François Ier qui avait pour emblème la Salamandre. Selon les croyances de l'époque, la salamandre vivait et se nourrissait de feu.


	13. On a toujours la guirlande qu'on mérite…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 8e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "guirlande". 195 mots. Totalement débile !

« Déclarez votre amour ? Choisissez la guirlande glamour.  
Et pour une plaisanterie fine, prenez une guirlande mutine.  
Un ennemi se pointe ? La guirlande qui suinte !  
Faire plaisir à votre fillette ? Offrez-lui la guirlande risette.  
Une blague douteuse ? La guirlande poisseuse !  
Et un enterrement de vie de garçon ? Quoi d'autre que la guirlande polisson ?  
Pour un bébé noctambule, optez pour la guirlande fait des bulles.  
Une vengeance bien méritée ? La guirlande qui chante sans arrêt.  
Un ami trop souvent dans les pattes ? Pensez à la guirlande qui gratte !  
Et pour votre mère attentionnée, nous avons des guirlandes simples enrubannées.  
Consultez notre collection, pour tous les goûts, pour la maison ! »

George fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se rouler par terre.  
« Non, vraiment Ron… Désolé, mais ça le fait pas ! » fit-il, agitant le prospectus que venait de lui remettre son frère. « Tu me secondes très bien dans la conception des nouveaux produits et tu te débrouilles même avec les sortilèges, mais… niveau pub et com, t'es pas encore au point ! »


	14. La menace Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 10e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "concombre" (622 mots)

Ma famille peut penser ce qu'elle veut, ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
Ne te méprends pas, j'aime les membres de ma famille, tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de sacrifier ma passion à leurs _desiderata_.  
Tu vois cette lettre ? Et bien ils m'annoncent leur venue. En grande pompe, c'est-à-dire tous ensemble et ça fait un paquet de gens, je peux te l'assurer !

Ca ne te fait rien, toi ! Normal, tu ne les connais pas. Mais ta bienheureuse ignorance ne va pas durer… Tu crois peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si terribles ? … Je vois… Mais moi, rien que d'y penser, je sens un filet de sueur froide me couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et pourtant, je suis plutôt un dur à cuire. Tu peux en témoigner, n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt tu pourrais en témoigner si tu pouvais parler…

Voilà que je parle à mon dragon. Je deviens complètement barge, moi ! En quoi l'arrivée des Weasley, trois générations confondues, sans oublier les conjoints, devrait me faire peur ? … Merlin, mais j'angoisse grave, là ! … Respirons, respirons… Que pourraient-ils bien faire de toutes façons ? … Attends une seconde… Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de pouce pour faire des trucs dangereux ?! … On souffle, on inspire, on souffle, on inspire… Non, t'es gentille, Morticia, mais ne souffle pas toi aussi ! J'apprécie ton geste de solidarité, mais les flammes ne font que roussir davantage ma barbe.

En fait, à force de vivre dans cette réserve, je crois que je deviens un peu asocial. Voire même, misanthrope... Des dragons, je veux bien, je sais quoi faire ! Mais des gens… Pire des gens de ma famille ?! Des gens qui vont me poser un tas de questions d'un air attentionné. Qui vont tenter de me prouver par toutes sortes de théories fumeuses que je gâche ma vie ici. Qui vont foutre le bordel dans ma réserve. Qui vont tenter de regarder « de près » les œufs de la dernière couvée. Et quand je dis de près, je parie que ça veut dire juste sous le nez de la mère. Qui vont vider mes bouteilles de liqueur de morve de dragon à la prunelle verte derrière mon dos. Je crois que je vais faire une dépression…

Bon relativisons, ils ne vont pas être si nombreux après tout… Euh, voyons… Ça ne fait que… vingt-quatre personnes ! Trois fois rien. Trois fois huit : vingt-quatre. Je crois que je me sens mal ! Le tout est de ne pas les laisser seuls et surtout désoeuvrés. Les occuper, c'est le maître mot ! … Aaaaah… Je crois que j'ai une idée !

-.-.-.-

Une semaine plus tard :  
« Bon, c'est pas compliqué. Ici, on nourrit les bébés dragons avec un mélange vitaminé de concombre et de soufre. Alors, vous allez tous vous mettre au boulot et me cueillir tous les concombres qui se trouvent dans ce champ. Et je ne veux pas de commentaires ! »  
Un peu éberlués, les Weasley obtempérèrent, y compris les plus jeunes. Au bout de dix minutes, Harry se pencha vers Ron :  
« Eh, dis donc, Ron, il est pas un peu bizarre, Charlie ? J'ai rien contre le fait de lui rendre service, mais si après on raconte au sein de la division que le chef ramasse des concombres pendant ses vacances, ben, je perds toute crédibilité avec mes Aurors ! »


	15. A demain, mes chéris !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 10e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "billet". (442 mots)

Et voici le moment que vous attendez tous, le nouveau billet d'humour de Rita Skeeter, votre belle et dynamique envoyée spéciale dans le monde d'Hogwarts.

Nous sommes le 9 septembre 1966 et encore aujourd'hui notre cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a lâché son petit pain au lait dans son thé. Une belle journée qui commence pour lui. Nanti d'une robe tâchée bien entendu.  
Journée qui a vu aussi le plus beau carambolage entre la charismatique Bellatrix Black et le charmant Julius Abbot. L'échange fut vif. Entre nous, je me suis laissée dire que la sulfureuse Miss Black s'était compromise avec le jeune homme dans un des placards à balai du couloir du 3e étage. Mais je garde la lecture des témoignages pour mon édition spéciale « Entre désir et haine ».  
Le cours de Botanique fut comme d'habitude enivrant par son manque d'intérêt. Je suggère au professeur Chourave de perdre un peu de poids si elle souhaite naturellement attirer l'attention des élèves mâles de cette école.  
Saluons aussi la performance de l'équipe de Quidditch de Hufflepuff qui nous ont aujourd'hui ravis les sens pendant leur entraînement. S'ils continuent dans cette voie, il y a même des chances qui se fassent battre par les Gryffindors. Ce qui serait le comble, vu que ces derniers n'ont pas encore compris comment monter sur leurs balais.  
Rappelons également les notions d'hygiène élémentaire que doit acquérir d'urgence un jeune homme dont je ne citerai que les initiales, un certain IK de Slytherin. Des jeunes filles bien intentionnées m'ont fait part de la pauvreté de son hygiène buccale. Cotisons-nous donc pour lui offrir une brosse à dents ! A moins qu'il ne soit incapable de se servir de cet objet trop moldu pour lui !  
Et je vous livre maintenant en exclusivité, une info sur la très sérieuse Miss Ann P. de Ravenclaw. Sa passion pour les petits choux à la crème lui a valu à la dernière sortie à Hogsmead une indigestion carabinée. Pour les intéressés, je mets à disposition un set de photos d'elle en train de régurgiter son péché mignon derrière le pub les Trois Balais. Le set est vendu au prix de huit mornilles.  
Enfin et pour finir cette journée en beauté, la liste des Trolls de la journée : Arthur W. de Gryffindor en Potions, Gustav M. de Hufflepuff en Astronomie et Morris C. de Slytherin en Métamorphose.

Je remercie mes contributeurs volontaires ou involontaires. N'ayez crainte, je fais le meilleur usage possible de tout ce que vous voulez bien (ou non) me révéler.  
C'était Rita Skeeter, pour son billet d'humour en direct d'Hogwarts. A demain, mes chéris !


	16. L'esprit scientifique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 10e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "boulet". (491 mots)

Il y a une fille de cinquième année dans notre maison qui fait des collections. On pourrait même dire qu'elle fait une collection de collections. Tout est bon à ses yeux : cartouches d'encre usagées, plumes d'oiseaux, photos de graffitis, bouchons de bièraubeurre, dents de créatures non identifiées, perles colorées, bouts de trucs… Elle dit qu'elle fait ça dans un but scientifique. Que ce sont des preuves. Qu'elles participent _dixit_ « d'un grand schéma général ».  
En matière d'esprit scientifique, on n'a jamais été en reste chez Ravenclaw, mais face à cette fille, tout le monde s'écrase, même nos préfets. Pas que nous craignions de la vexer ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, mais plutôt, nous ne savons pas quoi lui dire, et encore moins quoi lui répondre dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Alors nous hochons sobrement la tête en essayant de rester neutre.  
Les premières années l'aiment bien, surtout les nés-moldus. Elle a toujours plein d'histoires farfelues à raconter et elle est à toute heure motivée pour montrer et expliquer ses collections aux intéressés. Ils tombent une ou deux fois dans le panneau et après, ils calquent leurs attitudes sur les grands. Sobriété et neutralité.

Récemment, elle a trouvé une nouvelle lubie. Une nouvelle collection. Elle s'est mise à rassembler des boulets. Oui, oui, des boulets. Quels boulets me demanderez-vous ? On ne trouve pas des boulets sous les sabots d'un centaure ! Et bien, j'ignore où elle les trouve, mais quatre boulets trônent fièrement sur la table de la salle commune depuis deux jours. Et maintenant, j'hésite à l'instar de Ravenclaw en son entier à lui poser la question fatidique : « Euh… C'est pourquoi les boulets, là ? ».  
Le soir, elle les astique. Avec soin. Avec un chiffon mouillé à l'essence de Murmandin. Un tiers de Ravenclaw s'est déjà réparti les ouvrages sur l'essence de Murmandin pour tâcher de comprendre. Elle cale l'un des boulets contre le rebord de la fenêtre et l'observe avec soin. Un deuxième tiers de Ravenclaw l'imite discrètement en faisant semblant de travailler. Le dernier tiers est en train d'embrigader un première année pour qu'il tente une approche.

Le gamin se lance enfin : « Euh…Ce sont des boulets ? » demande-t-il timidement.  
Parfait. La question est neutre. A peine interrogative. Entre l'affirmation et la demande de confirmation. Du joli travail. Il ira loin, ce petit !  
Luna Lovegood penche la tête en le dévisageant. Elle acquiesce. Le première année retient son souffle. Nous attendons tous la révélation.  
« Les fantômes… » dit-elle enfin.  
Nous restons superbement stoïques. Je suis fier de ma maison.  
« J'ai découvert que, d'après les moldus, les fantômes ont des boulets et des chaînes… Alors je me demande… »  
Elle se gratte le menton, signe de sa perplexité. Nous sommes suspendus à ses lèvres.  
« Ils portent des draps et n'ont pas de pieds… Alors à quoi peut bien être accroché le boulet ? »


	17. La vengeance est un plat millénaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 13e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Dragon". Il s'agit d'une vieille histoire... et même d'une très vieille histoire ! (570 mots)

"Misérable ! Misérable !"  
La femme marchait d'un pas rageur dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, sa somptueuse robe tournoyant furieusement autour de ses chevilles.  
"Misérable..." répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, comme si l'indignation lui coupait la respiration. Elle abhorrait cet individu. Oh oui ! Elle vomissait son existence, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
"Par les dents de Merlin, quelle vermine abjecte ! Ce piètre conjureur, ce pitoyable alchimiste, ce déplorable exemple pour nos élèves !"  
Il avait osé... Ce vil faquin... Ce gueux ! Il avait osé la traiter de "vieux dragon mal embouché" ! Oh, elle lui ferait payer cet affront. Et de la plus atroce des façons.  
"Tu me le rendras au centuple, Gryffindor..." marmonna-t-elle.

La femme raffermit sa prise sur le couvre-chef favori de son ennemi. Par les maléfices de Morgane, ce galurin ferait bien l'affaire ! Un sourire machiavélique et satisfait parcourut son visage. Oh, il allait bien profiter de ses dernières recherches... Des dernières recherches du "vieux dragon mal embouché" !

Elle plaça le chapeau au centre d'un cercle, autour duquel elle traça plusieurs signes runiques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la concentration de la femme tandis qu'elle oeuvrait à son sortilège. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle saisit sa baguette et lança un sort complexe qui anima les runes. Le chapeau fut parcouru d'une grande lumière dorée, puis saisi de brusques soubresauts comme une girouette en pleine tempête. Quand tout fut terminé, il ne restait plus des runes que quelques traces noirâtres sur le sol.

La femme saisit délicatement ce qui serait, sans nul doute, un autre de ses nombreux chefs d'oeuvre et l'observa avec soin. Satisfaite des résultats de son expérience, et maintenant de fort belle humeur, elle replaça le chapeau dans les appartements de son propriétaire légitime et attendit patiemment le lendemain.

-.-.-.-

"Rowena !" hurla une voix des tréfonds de sa tour.  
"Que puis-je pour vous, Godric ?" fit la femme d'un ton mielleux lorsque l'homme déboula dans la Grande Salle du château.  
"Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?" fit Gryffindor, en mettant son précieux chapeau sous le nez de sa collègue.  
Une large déchirure apparaissait sur le pourtour du galon en cuir et il en sortait une pléiade de phrases toutes plus savoureuses que les autres :  
"Mon noble maître est un vaillant guerrier !" disait-il. "Gryffindor, courageux toujours se montre, mais chanceux plus souvent, il vainct par hasard ou par mégarde !"

Salazar haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration :  
"Je dois lui accorder ce point, mon cher Gryffindor !"  
"Une feinte à gauche, un coup d'épée dans l'eau, Godric trébuche et évite un sort funeste !" continuait le chapeau sous l'oeil flamboyant de son propriétaire.  
"La chance est un atout comme un autre..." remarqua Helga Hufflepuff, en souriant à son collègue. "Mais, dites-moi, Godric, pensez-vous que ce chapeau saurait-il faire cours à votre place ?" poursuivit-elle. "C'est juste qu'il est venu à mes oreilles qu'il vous prenait parfois de faire un petit somme dans vos appartements au lieu de donner vos leçons... Alors si par le plus grand des hasards, votre couvre-chef..."  
Seul un juron répondit à sa question, tandis que Godric disparaissait à grands pas rageurs.

Rowena Ravenclaw sourit. Le chapeau de Godric Gryffindor allait sans doute rétablir quelques vérités bien placées. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le sort allait durer toute une vie... Quoique... La magie d'un vieux dragon mal embouché pouvait se révéler très puissante.


	18. Comme une flamme vacillante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 13e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Bromance" (amitié fraternelle entre deux garçons).  
> Epoque des Maraudeurs, la vie n'est pas toujours facile à Slytherin (278 mots)

Parfois, ils se demandaient pourquoi par tradition on accordait l'exclusivité des grandes amitiés fraternelles aux maisons Gryffindor et Hufflepuff.  
Parce qu'il y avait Potter et Black à Gryffindor ? Parce qu'il y avait eu Prewett et Tonks à Hufflepuff quelques années auparavant ? Les Maraudeurs d'un côté et les "Flying Buttresses" (1) de l'autre. Quand on parlait d'amitié indéfectible, la mémoire collective ne retenait que ces deux exemples-là.

Mais, on pouvait bien être à Slytherin et avoir un meilleur ami, non ?

Ils savaient tout deux que les circonstances ne leur étaient guère favorables. Il fallait tous les jours composer avec les autres verts-et-argents, persuadés que Celui-qu'il-ne-faut-nommer était le seul rempart contre l'anarchie, contre la décadence, contre les moldus. Mais les deux garçons ne voulaient pas y penser. Peu leur importait Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov, Snape, Nott et tous les autres. Plus jeunes de deux années, ils ne devaient qu'à leur palmarès scolaire la petite considération que leur accordait leurs terribles aînés. Et avoir leur considération égalait avoir un semblant de paix. Quelque chose qu'ils savaient infiniment fragile et vacillante.

Alors, il fallait monter des plans. Calculer les risques. Lancer des phrases semi-énigmatiques. Ménager ses appuis. Feindre la rivalité entre eux. Laisser croire et souvent laisser dire. Et cela, même si la victime risquait d'être l'autre.

Dans quelques années, ils quitteraient Hogwarts, enfin libres. Leur directeur Horace Slughorn, qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur leur travail, les aiderait.

Ils survivraient, quoiqu'il en coûte. Ils survivraient en digne Slytherins. Ils survivraient. Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 : les Flying Buttresses : "les arcs-boutants". Comme les deux étaient d'excellents joueurs de Quidditch, on joue sur le mot "flying" (volant)


	19. Le pire des maux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 17e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "faim". Un OS très étrange... (355 mots)

Je me demande souvent pourquoi la soif semble être un mal pire que la faim ? Peut-être parce que l'on peut vivre plus longtemps sans manger que sans boire, tout simplement... La soif est toujours fatale.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je viens certes d'une famille pauvre, mais je n'ai jamais connu la faim ou _a fortirori_ la soif. Et pourtant je suis une affamée, une assoiffée.

Attention. Gloire. Justice. Reconnaissance. Et amour. Quelle est la pire soif ? La pire faim entre elles toutes ?

Attention. Petite septième couvée par ses grands frères, ai-je vraiment manqué d'attention ? Mais dans la maison de Godric, je n'étais aux yeux de tous qu'une Weasley de plus. Un élément de décor. Limite une part du folklore local.

Gloire. Victime de Voldemort dès ma première année, mon heure de gloire fut pitoyable. Je fus incapable de me sauver moi-même et le héros du monde sorcier put m'ajouter à sa liste de hauts faits.

Justice. Attrapeuse remplaçante, j'ai volé le vif sous le nez de Cho Chang. C'est sans doute une pauvre justice, mais la seule que j'ai pu m'accorder tout au long de ces années. Celle que j'ai pu dédier à Harry face à la dictature de Dolorès Umbridge (nda : Ombrage en VF)...

Reconnaissance. Amoureuse éperdue, je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons pour satisfaire mon pauvre ego. Lui, Harry, ne me voyait pas. A défaut de son regard, je me contentais de l'adulation des autres.

Amour. C'est celui sur lequel je refuse de me pencher. J'ai dû lutter pour l'obtenir. Je l'ai gagné. Et je l'ai maintenant perdu.

Se priver de tout. Etre affamée. Se priver de lui. Etre assoiffée. Renoncer à lui. Mourir.

Alors, dites-moi, quelle est la faim la plus terrible ? La soif la plus fatale ?


	20. Petite leçon de Sortilèges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 17e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "inspiration". L'enseignement est un sacerdoce, on ne le dira jamais assez... (423 mots)

L'art des sortilèges et autres enchantements nécessite moult prérequis, mais Filius Flitwick en dénombre exactement quatre :

"La concentration, jeunes gens. Rien ne peut être réalisé sans concentration. Vous devez focaliser votre esprit sur le sort que vous souhaitez jeter. Et cela d'autant plus si vous souhaitez lancer un sort informulé... La puissance de votre concentration décuplera l'efficacité de votre sort."

La plume d'Hermione Granger, assise au premier rang, gratte furieusement son parchemin. La préfète de Gryffindor est une élève appliquée.

"La résolution," poursuit le petit professeur. "Sans volonté et sans conviction, vous ne parviendrez pas à atteindre votre but. Votre sort restera mou et faible ou, plus vraisemblablement, imprécis et instable. Cela serait dommageable pour vos sorts offensifs ou défensifs..."

Flitwick prend sa baguette et lance un _accio_ informulé, faisant venir à lui une minuscule tasse de thé. Pas une goutte ne jaillit hors du récipient, pourtant plein à ras bords. Un simple _accio_ n'a pas grand chose à voir avec un sort de combat, mais le professeur Flitwick doit son talent de duelliste à la perfection de ses sorts. La perfection bien sûr, mais aussi...

"La précision !" enchaîne-t-il. "Votre baguette doit être fermement dirigé vers l'objet de votre sortilège et le geste qui l'accompagne doit être exactement celui requis. Chaque mouvement de baguette a un sens précis. Il s'agit d'un flux magique que vous manipulez à votre guise. Et le moindre impair en change l'efficacité et parfois même l'effet... Mais nous allons voir cela en pratique," ajoute-t-il, en faisant disparaître les bureaux.

Il aligne ses élèves dans la classe afin qu'ils pratiquent quelques sorts à un contre un. Les résultats ne sont pas décevants, loin de là, mais... Filius soupire imperceptiblement. Il y a toujours ce petit dernier prérequis, celui auquel les élèves, génération après génération, ne pensent jamais. Flitwick parfois désespère de le faire intégrer à ces jeunes gens.

Il jette un oeil au travail de deux Ravenclaws et y constate la même lacune :  
"Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Quoique l'on vous dise, Miss Turpin, l'art des Sortilèges ne se pratique PAS en apné !"


	21. L'aveuglé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 17e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Détail". La vision du monde de Bartemius Crouch Junior (Croupton en VF). (281 mots)

Se soucier des détails est une marque de faiblesse. Les détails aveuglent. Les détails masquent la vérité.

Se soucier des détails est la marque des fins de race et des grattes-papiers du Ministère. A trop se soucier des détails, on en oublie la trame générale, la construction brillante, les lignes, les plans et les points de fuite... On en oublie l'oeuvre dans son intégralité.

La vie m'a toujours paru ressembler à un tableau. Une oeuvre d'art complète aux couleurs corrosives. Des couleurs qu'il faut ordonner, accorder entre elles. Ou faire crier. Rouge sang. Gris cendres. Jaune poussière. Blanc aveuglant. Noir ténèbres. Vert sortilèges. Si vous vous arrêtez aux détails, vous ne distinguez rien. Rien d'autre que des giclées de couleurs véhémentes. Mais si vous vous éloignez, si vous plissez les yeux, la beauté de l'oeuvre dans son ensemble vous apparaît immédiatement.

Alors qu'importe quelques sacrifices... Au nom de l'art. Au nom de l'oeuvre projetée, esquissée, colorée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je serai sa main qui étale le rouge sang frais sur les robes blanches et le gris de la cendre sur les fronts. Le pinceau de leurs destins à tous.

Mon père a beau être un grand responsable du ministère, je le méprise. Car il ne verra jamais que les détails. Moi, Bartemius Crouch Junior, je vois l'oeuvre. En son entier.


	22. Un pommier dans le ventre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 18e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "pépin". Percy Weasley revit ses angoisses d'enfance. 510 mots.

Je n'aime pas les pommes. La pomme m'angoisse. J'ai peur des pommes tout simplement.

Quand j'étais enfant, mes grands frères me disaient toujours que si j'avalais les pépins du trognon, un pommier allait me pousser dans le ventre et que des feuilles et des branches me sortiraient par la bouche... Même si aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est absurde, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la magie peut beaucoup... Et qu'un pommier pourrait bien me pousser dans le bide pour peu qu'un de mes imbéciles de frères ne me lance le sort de croissance accélérée qui convient ! C'est pour cela que les jumeaux m'ont toujours irrité avec leurs idées dangereuses. Ils s'imaginent qu'on a le droit de tout faire... Du moment que c'est drôle. Du moment que ça fait rire. Mais ça ne fait jamais rire à leurs propres dépens, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais souvent le même cauchemar. Je sens la pousse prendre racine dans mon ventre, le pommier se dresser, ses premières feuilles me chatouillant les parois de l'estomac. Puis croître avec une lenteur atroce le long de mon œsophage. Je me sens étouffer alors que les feuilles au fond de ma gorge forment un amas de verdure qui finit par sortir par la bouche, par le nez. Mais je ne peux pas mourir. Des branches poussent de l'intérieur et me crèvent les yeux, les tympans. Les branches, les racines enserrent mon cœur et le compressent dans un tapis de mousse humide. Ma peau verdit. Mais je ne parviens toujours pas à mourir. La magie ne peut rien. L'arbre impitoyable me garde en vie et me nourrit de ses pommes.

Alors, enfin, je m'éveille en sursaut, en sueur, le cœur oppressé. Vivant. Et sans une goutte de chlorophylle dans le corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire ! Merlin soit loué, je ne vis pas d'eau et de soleil. Je ne donne pas de fruits. Je n'ai pas à me forcer à manger des pommes jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sur la table du petit-déjeuner, ma femme a disposé une corbeille de fruits : abricots, raisins, kiwis, poires, un régime de bananes, deux citrons verts, un ananas... Pas une pomme en vue. Audrey sait que j'aime les fruits, mais que la pomme et moi ne sommes définitivement pas en bons termes. Pourquoi je ne mets pas les poires et les raisins - autres fruits à pépin - dans la même catégorie que les pommes ? C'est triste à dire... Tout simplement, parce que nous, Weasley, étions trop pauvres pour avoir d'autres fruits que des pommes à notre table. Je n'ai goûté le raisin ou la poire qu'à Hogwarts... A un âge bien trop avancé pour croire encore à la fable du pommier dans le ventre.


	23. Pas moins qu'un chien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 18e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "cellule". Tristes pensées sur le prisonnier d'Azkaban (425 mots)

Parfois, il se demande à quoi ressemble la vie à l'extérieur... Il se le demande, mais pas très souvent. Il n'est pas assez sous forme humaine pour avoir une pensée aussi construite. Il n'est plus qu'un chien emprisonné. Un chien aux muscles atrophiés par le manque de liberté. Un chien triste, abandonné. Juste un chien, mais pas moins qu'un chien. Il lève sa truffe humide et hume l'air. Il sent l'extérieur. Et pour un chien "sentir" signifie un peu "voir". Il sent le vent qui s'engouffre dans les corridors glacés d'Azkaban. Il sent la mer qui entoure l'île interdite où se trouve la sombre prison. L'odeur du poisson toute proche. Et le cri des mouettes. La pêche a dû être bonne. Céderaient-elles un peu de leurs pitances à un chien affamé ? Il est trop chien pour s'étonner de la présence des mouettes. Si proches, si proches de l'île aux Détraqueurs ! N'ont-elles pas peur, toutes mouettes qu'elles sont ? Non, il est bien trop chien pour se poser des questions.

Alors, il reprend forme humaine bien que cela enclenche aussitôt désespoir, regrets, culpabilité, folie. Ces quatre démons qui ne lâchent jamais prise. L'humain sait qu'il ne peut même pas regarder par la fenêtre de la cellule. La minuscule ouverture est bien trop haute... Il ne verra rien. Et pourtant l'humain ne peut s'empêcher de nourrir encore un peu d'espoir en apercevant un petit carré de ciel gris. Un coup au coeur à la fois doux et douloureux portant le nom d'Harry Potter. Leur fils... Dumbledore a promis n'est-ce pas ? Promis qu'il protégerait leur fils... Mieux que ne pourra jamais le faire un être mi humain-mi chien. L'humain pleure pour l'orphelin. Pour la mort de ses amis. Deux morts pour lesquelles il n'a pas encore cessé de payer...

L'humain sursaute, écarquille les yeux. Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas loin, il le sent au plus profond de sa chair. Il a appris à reconnaître l'horrible morsure que provoque leur présence. Alors il redevient un chien. Il se roule en boule dans un bout de couverture en lambeau en attendant que les créatures maléfiques aillent tourmenter un autre prisonnier. Tout est plus simple quand il est un chien.

Juste un chien, mais pas moins qu'un chien.


	24. 38 souris et 5 gros rats gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 24e nuit d'écriture du FoF (une heure pour écrire sur un thème), thème "Cloche" (498 mots)  
> Incompréhension entre un chat et sa maîtresse.

Je suis trahi. Trahi. Trahi. Puni... Je n'ai rien fait, mais vais être puni... Elle, qui est si intelligente, n'a rien compris... Est-ce elle la bête ? ... Pourtant, elle me connait. Elle me dit souvent : « Pattenrond, tu es un malin ! », « Pattenrond, tu es un coquin ! »… Ronron… Innocent Pattenrond… Malin. Coquin. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Rien volé chez les voisins. Pas de sérénade au petit matin. Aucune bagarre avec d'autres félins. Pas dévoré d'oiseau au détour du chemin. Ah si… J'ai peut-être griffé le sale rouquin…

La voilà qui s'approche. Je l'aime et pourtant je sors mes griffes. Hors de question d'accepter ça ! Pas d'humiliation pour le chat. Pattenrond, le malin. Pattenrond, le coquin. Il ne sera pas pris. Trente huit souris et cinq gros rats gris ! Il ne sera pas pris ! Le prédateur bondit.

De la commode au lit. Du lit à la table de chevet. De la table de chevet au sale rouquin - ça t'apprendra à te trouver sur mon chemin ! Du sale rouquin à l'étagère. Tu peux crier, le sale rouquin ! Je n'entends rien. De l'étagère à la porte. Pas un livre n'a tremblé. Le prédateur sait y faire. Et zou ! La porte est grande ouverte ! C'est ma chance... Je file et cours après ma liberté. Après mes trente-huit souris et mes cinq gros rats gris !

Deux heures ont passé. Je paraisse dans un coin de soleil… Je m'étire et ignore d'un oeil indolent deux libellules qui passent... Je serai sage, je le promets… Peut-être ma maîtresse aura oublié sa punition barbare ? Je connais les humains et leurs caractères changeants, mais elle est différente. Têtue comme une colonne de fourmis en train de faire leurs réserves… Le chat aime bien les fourmis en colonne. Il les observe et tend la patte. Il les regarde contourner stoiquement l'obstacle ou même l'escalader. Et alors, il secoue la patte, il secoue la patte, il la secoue très fort et les fourmis valdinguent. Vite paniquées, vite réorganisées, les fourmis reforment la colonne et reprennent leur route. Le chat ferme les yeux. Il est heureux.

Kss... Je la sens qui arrive. A-t-elle déjà oublié ? … Non. Comme la colonne de fourmis, elle a toujours la même idée en tête. Horreur ! Elle tient l'engin de torture dans ses mains. La clochette, accrochée au collier rouge, teinte. Le son est joli, mais c'est un piège. Le prédateur crie en moi. Il le sent de tout son instinct de chat ! Le prédateur va disparaître sous la torture de la clochette. Si cloche sonne, adieu souris ! Adieu rats gris !

Je miaule. Elle a souri. Je miaule. Ella a compris. Elle accroche le collier avec sa cloche à la branche d'arbre la plus proche. Je cligne de l'œil. La cloche est mieux là qu'au cou du prédateur. Ah, le voilà heureux. Il grimpe sur la branche. Il tend nonchalamment la patte et joue un instant avec la cloche. Elle fait un joli son d'ici. Bien loin de lui.

Je suis le chat d'Hermione. Pattenrond. Et la cloche sonne.


	25. Le cri de la veuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 28e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "victoire". (302 mots).

Victoire, victoire... Ce mot partout...

Ils exultent tous ! Tous. Ils disent que la lutte n'a pas été vaine. Que les victimes ne l'ont pas été pour rien. Que la victoire a été chèrement acquise, que le règne des mangemorts est arrivé à sa fin. Nous devons maintenant nous réjouir : Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé a rencontré son destin. Il ne reviendra jamais plus.

Il ne reviendra plus, non. Pas plus que mon mari, ma fille, mon gendre, mes cousins... et ma sœur si haïe. Que reste-t-il des Black ? Le fils de Narcissa ? Un Malfoy ? Ou mon petit Teddy aux cheveux mauves ? Non... J'ai laissé il y a bien longtemps les Black à Regulus, à Bellatrix, à Narcissa. A Sirius aussi parfois... Non, j'abandonne les Black pour un Lupin, pour mon Teddy aux cheveux mauves, comme j'ai un jour abandonné les Black pour Ted Tonks. L'abandon, la fuite, que j'ai vécus autrefois comme une victoire, mais aujourd'hui comme une défaite.

Je me proclame la protectrice du fils du loup-garou. Je sais déjà qu'on l'appellera ainsi. Il est le fruit de deux héros, mais ils l'appelleront l'enfant du loup ou peut-être... l'orphelin ? Et ils se souviendront... Oui, ils se souviendront tous de Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, de sa femme ma fille Nymphadora. Ils leur rendront hommage aux anniversaires de la Victoire, qui bientôt se succéderont. Et je resterai, moi, la veuve, gardienne du cimetière de ma famille sacrifiée sur l'autel de la victoire.

Alors, dans dix ans, dans vingt ans, tout au long de ta vie, prouve-moi, mon Teddy, que la lutte n'a pas été vaine et que les victimes ne l'ont pas été pour rien.


	26. Maraudes professorales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 30e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Consommation". (578 mots)

Samedi soir. Juste minuit. Tout est calme. Après la débauche de vivres, de jus de citrouille et de cris de joie qui a empli la tour de Gryffindor, après leur dernière victoire contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Slytherin, je peux enfin jouir d'un peu de paix. Un peu de paix certes, mais il me manque le principal pour me détendre totalement. Je pourrais bien entendu appeler un elfe de maison, mais je répugne à les déranger à cette heure. Allons aux cuisines. Il y en a toujours un ou deux éveillés en quête d'une petite course à faire.

Je ferme soigneusement ma porte et fait un signe de reconnaissance au tableau qui garde mes appartements. J'arpente les couloirs en direction des cuisines. Je veux saluer deux-trois tableaux au passage, mais leurs occupants se comportent étrangement ce soir... Pourquoi donc marmonnent-ils ainsi sur mon passage ? Hmmm... Ils ont probablement vu un élève en maraude. Je veux questionner la demoiselle à l'ombrelle, mais elle disparaît dès que je m'approche. Voilà qui est bien discourtois de sa part !

Haussant les épaules, je poursuis ma route et emprunte le couloir des cuisines. Un bruit soudain me fait me retourner. Serait-ce un Hufflepuff en quête d'un en-cas nocturne ? Il serait grand temps que les Hufflepuffs comprennent que la cuisine d'Hogwarts n'est pas la salle commune de leur maison ! Mais pas un élève ne semble traîner dans le couloir. Étrange...

Après avoir jeté un long regard inquisiteur, je me détourne pour pénétrer dans les cuisines. Les elfes de maison se précipitent vers moi, mais comme je m'y attendais, ils ne peuvent répondre immédiatement à ma demande. C'est bien ce que je craignais ! Il est difficile de se procurer un si bon produit écossais, même ici, à Hogwarts. C'est sans importance, j'attendrai. Un elfe se hâte et disparaît.

Je vais pour m'asseoir sur une chaise, quand un nouveau bruit se fait entendre devant la porte des cuisines. Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Je vais sévir ! J'ouvre la porte d'un geste et agrippe d'une main ferme la première personne à ma portée. Je reconnais aussitôt Albus, avec, sur ses talons, Flitwick, la large silhouette de Pomona Sprout et celle allongée de Severus Snape. En m'approchant un peu plus, j'aperçois les lunettes de Sybille Trelawney et les robes noires d'Aurora Sinistra. Cette dernière a un air vaguement coupable. L'air que peuvent prendre Fred et George Weasley quand ils cachent des Bombabouses dans leurs poches.

« Par Merlin tout puissant ! Que faites-vous donc tous ici ? » m'écrié-je, en prenant le ton que j'utilise avec mes élèves les plus récalcitrants. Les Weasleys, justement...  
« Mais rien, Minerva... Nous... Passions... Voilà, c'est ça. Nous passions juste par ici, » me répond Flitwick avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
« Albus ? » j'interroge. « Seriez-vous ici en train de m'espionner ? »  
« Voyons, Minerva, vous devenez paranoïaque ! Personne ici ne surveille votre consommation de spiritueux. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de mal à se boire un bon vieux double firewhisky d'Ecosse auprès du feu, le samedi soir... » me sourit gentiment Albus Dumbeldore.

Au même moment, un elfe de maison resurgit dans la cuisine, une bouteille de mon firewhisky préféré dans les mains.

« Il n'empêche. Vous constatez bien que j'ai gagné. Vous me devez deux galéons, directeur, » intervient Snape d'une voix coupante, en tendant une main insistante en direction du vieux sorcier.


	27. Je ne réponds pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 30e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Ile". (299 mots)

Lorsque l'on me demande ce que je souhaitais le plus étant enfant, je ne réponds pas.

Personne n'imaginerait que Draco Malfoy, héritier du sang le plus pur de Grande Bretagne, voulait seulement avoir un petit bout de terre à lui. Une petite île dont il serait le maître. Une petite île où personne ne lui dirait de se tenir droit, de fuir les rêveries stériles, d'être en toutes circonstances fier et digne, de ne jamais rien exprimer, de toujours taire sa pensée, d'écraser les autres de sa supériorité.

Une petite île que personne ne pourrait lui ravir.  
Une patrie où sa seule fierté serait d'être libre.  
Un asile où il pourrait rire ou crier à pleins poumons, comme ça sans raison.  
Une oasis sereine où il rêverait à cœur ouvert  
Un havre de paix où personne ne jugerait et pointerait ses moindres faiblesses  
Un abri pour panser ses blessures  
Un sanctuaire d'où ses peurs seraient bannies  
Un port d'attache qu'il pourrait sans cesse quitter pour toujours revenir  
Un phare pour le guider

Aussi lorsque l'on me demande ce que je souhaitais le plus étant enfant, je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux même pas sourire.


	28. J'ai planté une graine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 31e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "tempête". Les derniers moments conscients de Frank Longbottom (Londubat en vf) (298 mots)

Ma tête est un maelström tourbillonnant. Je les entends. Ils disent que je me suis retranché, isolé, protégé. Que c'était une question de survie. Ils me croient sans doute fou, déconnecté, parti. Ils se trompent, ce n'est pas ainsi. Pas ainsi.

J'ai su planter une petite graine dans ce chaos atroce et abominable. La graine qui un jour renaîtra. La graine que je garde à l'abri, protégée de ma tempête intérieure. Elle est l'œil de l'ouragan. Une poussière de magie pure au sein des ténèbres qui m'enserrent. Oh, les doigts glacés des ténèbres. Les yeux douloureux d'innocence des ténèbres. Le souffle abrasif des ténèbres qui offre la rédemption de l'oubli. C'est le cadeau des ténèbres que je recueille ainsi. Ainsi.

Pourquoi lutter ainsi ? Ainsi ? La graine dans la tempête ou le cadeau des ténèbres ? Je lutte ainsi. Peut-être... J'ai planté une graine et j'ai accueilli les ténèbres. La paix solitaire des ténèbres au cœur du maelström tourbillonnant qui cogne dans ma tête. Je lutte ainsi. Ainsi.

Je vis... Peut-être. Je ne sais pas... Je vis ainsi ? Je vis. Peut-être... Mais j'ai planté une graine... Une graine de magie pure bercée par la tempête. Par les doigts glacés des ténèbres. Une nourrice sèche et stérile qui berce la graine ainsi. Ainsi.

La graine veut la pluie. Et qui dit tempête dit pluie... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Ma tempête tourbillonnante est sèche et stérile. Ma tempête a rongé la vie ainsi. Ma tempête dévaste la terre et broie la vie. Mais j'ai planté une graine... Une graine de magie pure caressée par les doigts glacés des ténèbres. Si froids, si froids ainsi. Ainsi.

J'ai planté une graine... Peut-être. C'est ainsi. Ainsi.

Je vis ainsi... Peut-être. Vivre ainsi. Peut-être... Ainsi

Ainsi... Peut-être. Ainsi...

Ainsi...

Ain...

Ain...

Ain...

...


	29. L'art du bien-mentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 40e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "Mensonges". (402 mots)

Blaise mentait par habitude. C'était facile et puis à quoi bon dire la vérité ? Une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre. Une vérité que personne n'entendrait de toutes façons.  
 _« Non, Pokefrog (c'est quoi son prénom déjà à cette cinquième année ?), si je refuse d'aller au bal avec toi, c'est juste parce que tu es trop moche ! »  
_ _« Crabbe, tu pues de la gueule, alors évite de m'adresser la parole, veux-tu ? »  
_ _« Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais régulièrement grotesque et ridicule ? »_ __  


Parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir dire tout cela en face. Mais il était bien trop compliqué de gérer les conséquences. Personne ne l'aurait laissé en paix après cela. Alors il disait :  
« Désolée, Pokefrog, j'ai déjà promis à Morag McDougal de l'escorter... Priorité à tes aînées, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Crabbe, j'ai un paquet de pâtisseries à la menthe que m'a envoyé Mère, en voudrais-tu un ? »  
« Malfoy, j'ai trouvé que la manière dont tu as mouché la bande à Potter était délectable. »

L'hypocrisie au dernier degré, Blaise maîtrisait. Il avait au moins la satisfaction d'être apprécié de tous. Cela lui avait toujours été utile pour passer au travers des difficultés.  
Les filles étaient stupides et futiles, il fallait donc les flatter. Les garçons balourds et grossiers, il fallait donc les encourager. Quelle pitié ! Quelle pitié de devoir se plier à cette comédie indigne de lui ! Mais d'après Mère, on appelait ça la vie en société. Elle disait toujours que la maison Slytherin était un excellent endroit pour se faire les dents.

Mais la maison Slytherin n'était plus aujourd'hui le simple terrain d'apprentissage qu'elle avait été à l'époque de sa mère. Elle était le lieu de recrutement favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Merlin savait à quel point Blaise Zabini refusait de tomber entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. A lui, on ne pouvait pas mentir !

Le jeu du mensonge devenait jour après jour plus difficile. Ne jamais prendre partie au sein de la maison. Ignorer les trois autres. Mépriser l'action. Parler bas. Paraître sans conviction, mais sans passer pour esprit faible. Se distancer de Malfoy, mais sans critiquer. Ne rien cultiver et être sans talent, sans enthousiasme, sans intérêt. A force de répéter les mêmes mensonges, ils deviendraient peu à peu des vérités. Il suffisait juste de mentir comme d'habitude.


	30. Danse avec le bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 41e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "naturel". (380 mots)

Ma belle fille a parfois de drôles de lubies. Je dis cela, mais je devrais avoir l'habitude... Vingt-cinq ans de mariage avec mon Arthur m'ont préparés à accepter n'importe quelle idée farfelue ! Mais alors que mon cher mari s'extasie (souvent sans distinction) sur la moindre invention moldue, Hermione préfère vous en expliquer chaque tenant et aboutissant... dans le détail.

La première fois c'était peu après son mariage avec Ron. Elle a tenu à m'expliquer en six points AVEC DES ANNEXES, le phénomène du _baby blues_ , à moi qui ait eu sept enfants, et la manière dont elle comptait contourner le problème le moment venu.  
Le moment venu... Pourquoi n'attendait-elle pas d'être enceinte pour s'intéresser au problème ? Pourquoi s'angoisser dès maintenant en s'informant des cas les plus désespérés ? En lisant huit thèses de médecine moldue sur le sujet ?

Bref, je suis sans doute une femme épouvantable, mais j'ai alors appris à mon fils ce sort de surdité qu'il m'arrive d'appliquer lorsque tante Muriel commence à pérorer.

La dernière lubie d'Hermione, ce sont les produits naturels. Elle est arrivée hier avec une liste complète de produits, de leurs vertus présumées, de toutes les boutiques bio du Sud-Est de l'Angleterre - Londres compris - et de tableaux comparatifs. Elle se mit alors à valser de la pierre d'argile à la pierre d'alun, à danser le tango avec l'argent colloïdal ou la poudre de perle d'eau douce, à chalouper sur les prix du chitosan et de la papaïne. Même Severus Snape, les Fondateurs aient son âme, n'aurait pas compris de quoi elle parlait et pourtant, il s'y connaissait en ingrédients !  
Quand elle en arriva à exposer les mérites de l'acérola, une cerise d'Amérique du Sud pour votre information, et de son exceptionnelle teneur en vitamine C, j'étais à deux doigts de lui proposer de partir sur le champ en expédition là-bas, histoire de ne pas manquer la récolte !

Merlin merci, mon Ron n'est pas difficile à vivre et j'imagine qu'il avale tous ces produits et écoute tous ces discours avec sa patience habituelle. A moins qu'il ne pense au prochain championnat de Quidditch et aux dernières performances de Ginny. Après tout, il n'a jamais été dit que deux époux devaient partager les mêmes centres d'intérêts.


	31. Fréquenter les inconvénients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 41e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "sacrifice". (402 mots)

« Tu y étais, Goyle... Tu as bien vu qu'il a offert sa main en sacrifice, » expliqua patiemment Lucius Malfoy, le lendemain de la renaissance de Lord Voldemort.  
« Mais c'était une main normale... » remarqua son collègue Mangemort.  
« Oui et ? » reprit Malfoy, en haussant un sourcil.  
« Ben, qu'est-ce qui la rendait magique cette main ? »  
« C'était un sacrifice. »  
« Mais non, c'était juste une main. »  
« Goyle, je t'ai déjà expliqué... » fit Malfoy d'un ton las. « Un sacrifice, c'est... ? »

L'homme massif se gratta la tête perplexe et annona une réponse comme une leçon apprise par cœur : « Un sacrifice, c'est quelque chose offert volontairement... sauf dans le cas d'une... chèvre-messagère. »  
« D'un bouc-émissaire, Goyle ! » s'écria Lucius, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Merlin tout-puissant... Un bouc-émissaire est un sacrifice non volontaire. C'est quand d'autres personnes font croire qu'un innocent est coupable à la place du vrai coupable. Comme Sirius Black, tu vois, qui a été condamné à la place de Pettigrew... »  
« Mais c'est pas un sacrifice ça ! »  
« Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est une forme de sacrifice... »  
« Tu veux dire que, comme c'était un bouc-émissaire, on aurait pu jeter Sirius Black dans le chaudron ? Est-ce que Potter aussi c'est un bouc-émissaire ? Parce que lui, si on avait voulu, on aurait pu le jeter dans le chaudron ! »

Lucius prit sur lui pour ne pas se frapper le front contre le mur le plus proche, ou plus raisonnablement celui de Goyle. Merlin, cette tête de troll prenait tout au premier degré ! Il n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de bouc-émissaire. Visiblement, ça l'avait troublé...  
« Non, non, non... » dit-il finalement. « Le sacrifice pour faire renaître le corps physique de notre Seigneur devait être volontaire, c'est la raison pour laquelle Pettigrew a donné sa main. »  
« Donc sa main, c'était un sacrifice volontaire ? »  
Lucius Malfoy hocha la tête en assentiment, tout en craignant un peu la conclusion qui allait venir.  
« Mais alors, comment on peut savoir si la main était coupable ou innocente ? »

Ce n'est pas que Lucius Malfoy ne voyait pas les avantages d'être Mangemort et un bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est juste qu'il était forcé d'en fréquenter les inconvénients !


	32. Le choix de l'amer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 50e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "amer". (400 mots)

« ... mais moi, je préfère ce qui est amer... » fit la voix de la jeune fille.

Draco n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il n'avait pas entendu le reste de la conversation. Juste cette remarque qui semblait sortie de nulle part. Peut-être parlait-elle juste de ses préférences gastronomiques ? Mais rien ne le laissait croire : on ne sortait pas de table, personne n'avait mentionné de près ou de loin un quelconque mets, le moindre plat ou boisson.

Et il y avait son regard. Lointain. Il y avait son intonation. Mélancolique... Et ironique, tout autant. Il ignorait qu'elle savait faire preuve d'auto-dérision. Qu'elle pouvait parler d'elle-même avec ce ton sarcastique. Il connaissait bien ses persiflages. Il les appréciait quand elle les dirigeait contre les Gryffindors, si remplis de leurs certitudes aveugles. Oui, il aimait ses railleries. Mais jamais, elle ne les avait dirigées contre elle-même et, au grand jamais, sur ce ton désabusé.

" _Je préfère ce qui est amer..._ " avait-elle dit avec un regard lointain, dirigé vers les hauts murs de Hogwarts. Ou peut-être vers la tour d'astronomie ?

Elle n'avait semblé parler à personne en particulier, bien que Millicent ait paru sur le moment être son interlocutrice. Mais Draco ignorait si une question de Bulstrode avait précédé ce commentaire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans cette remarque, qui mit Draco distinctement mal à l'aise. Comme un accent définitif. Comme le couperet d'un _Avada Kedavra_. Celui ou celle qui fait le choix de l'amertume se résigne à vivre dans un monde au goût de cendres. Dans un monde sans lendemains. Sans espoir.

Mais peut-être cherchait-il trop loin ? Il n'y avait sans doute rien de grave. Repoussant son mauvais pressentiment, il rappela à son souvenir tout ce qui lui déplaisait chez la jeune fille : elle était égocentrique, vaine, ambitieuse, légère et prétentieuse. Il l'avait toujours vu ainsi et n'avait jamais pris la peine de revoir son jugement. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Elle semblait toujours la même.

" _Je préfère ce qui est amer..._ "

Malgré sa dernière résolution, Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et d'y voir un présage malfaisant. Pour lui et pour le monde.

Elle avait fait le choix de l'amer.

C'est ce jour que Draco Malfoy comprit que Pansy Parkinson n'était peut-être pas la jeune dinde idiote et intéressée qu'il croyait si bien connaître. C'est ce jour qu'elle lui fit peur.


	33. Si on avait eu les coccinelles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 50e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thèmes "talisman" et "santé". Les lubies d'un grand Auror... (388 mots)

Mad-Eye Moody (nda : Maugrey Fol-Oeil en VF) avait toujours été superstitieux : chat noir, échelle, vendredi 13, le 17, briser un miroir, renverser la salière, le vert, se marier en noir - encore que Mad-Eye ne s'était jamais trouvé dans la position du marié !, se piquer le doigt sur un rouet - c'était arrivé à la Belle au Bois Dormant après tout !, se lever du pied gauche, faire du tapis volant en intérieur et pleins d'autres joyeusetés qui occupaient une large partie de son attention.

Et sa superstition ne s'était pas arrangée avec l'âge. Bien que jouissant d'une excellente santé, Mad-Eye devenait, d'année en année, plus paranoïaque, plus méfiant et par voie de conséquence encore plus superstitieux ! Sa maison était un bric-à-brac de talismans divers et variés, recueillis de par le monde, pour conjurer le mauvais sort qui, il en était sûr, s'acharner sur lui depuis sa naissance.

Au département des Aurors, chacun apprenait à tolérer son attitude et ses lubies, tout simplement parce qu'il était excellent dans son boulot et que surtout, c'était lui le Chef. Alors, oui, on se piquait les pieds sur les fers à cheval disposés vicieusement sous son bureau. On faisait du surf improvisé sur les bouts de bois qui traînaient un peu partout. On ratait régulièrement la marche devant le hall d'entrée, trop distrait par la mini-fontaine où Moody avait l'habitude de jeter des pièces. On se faisait engueuler quand sa plantation de trèfles à quatre feuilles géants n'avait pas été arrosée. Ce qui était préférable au fait de les laisser proliférer librement dans les couloirs, les trèfles à quatre feuilles géants ayant des tendances légèrement carnivores. Ils mangeaient d'ailleurs régulièrement les coccinelles que Moody essayait en vain d'élever. Le département vivait dans la crainte constante qu'il ne découvre une race de coccinelles plus résistantes et plus... agressives.

Avec toutes ces occupations invraisemblables, c'était incroyable, quand on y réfléchissait deux secondes, que le département des Aurors ait réussi si longtemps à contrer les manigances de Vous-Savez-Qui. Encore que les trèfles à quatre feuilles géants y étaient certainement pour quelque chose... Si on avait eu les coccinelles, Voldemort y aurait laissé sa peau !


	34. Les Eaux du Léthé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la 28e nuit d'écriture du FoF, thème "oublier" (102 mots). petite poésie.

Elles coulent en Grèce, loin là-bas, les eaux du Léthé  
Et lorsque vient l'imprudent, l'arrogant, le mage,  
Elles déploient leurs pouvoirs, façonnent milles images  
Lui font tout oublier, de l'hiver, de l'été  
Ce qu'il voulait en ces lieux éloignés des yeux  
Ce qu'il aimait du fond de son volcan de chair  
Ceux qu'il pleurait, des êtres chers, d'autres aïeux  
Son propre coeur aussi, son dernier sanctuaire.  
Car les eaux du Léthé, baignent, baignent ainsi  
Les doux rivages blancs de l'Ile de Circé  
Le lointain temple grec des beaux enfants sorciers  
Qui recueillent ses flots pour une douce amnésie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Léthé est le fleuve de l'oubli qui se trouve dans les Enfers grecques.  
> J.K. Rowling en fait un ingrédient pour la potion d'amnésie.


End file.
